The field of the present invention is merchandising display systems and devices.
Merchandising units which utilize peg board display panels with attached shelves or arms are well known. Such peg board panels are advantageous because any number of shelves or hanging arms can be accommodated without the use of fasteners and without having to mount such shelves or arms permanently to a wall. Vertical peg board panels may have further advantages in that they can accommodate hook type brackets at almost any desired location, thus eliminating the need for fasteners.
When a product is held directly by an arm, it is usually in the form of a blister pack or other prepackaged product; however, an arm can be readily used to suspend paint brushes and other hangable items as well. Small items such as screws, bolts, nuts, and washers present unique problems for the typical merchandising display devices. These items are generally small and add up to a significant amount of weight when displayed in bulk. Therefore, these items have conventionally been displayed in some type of prepackaged product and hung on a display arm or displayed in a cabinet of discreet receptacles or drawers with the cabinet set on a shelf or the floor. Because of ecological concerns and the desire to reduce the amount of disposable packaging, the prepackaging of nuts and bolts and other similar items in plastic bags for display upon an arm may be undesirable. Another method of display for bulk items is in cabinets of trays or drawers. Such displays must be placed on the floor or on a very sturdy shelf because of the weight inherent in a large display of screws, nuts, bolts, and washers. Thus, many cabinets, especially large ones, are inconveniently located very close to or actually on the floor. Further, it is expensive to build shelves with the necessary stability to contain a display cabinet for the above bulk items, and the display itself must be short enough to provide sufficient balance and prevent tipping while customers are retrieving products from the display.